User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Flyin' It
Tinky arrives at the airport via cab to go on a vacation with his flowery suitcase. Tinky laughs nervously as he arrives. Unfortunately, he has a fear of flying. Just the sight of an airplane makes him vomit, so he decides to go back home. He ends up getting pushed into the airport by a cart full of luggage pushed by Berty. Inside the airport Hoggie the airport security guard, searches Feety for any metal items. Berty walks through the metal detector, setting it off. Hoggie responds to this, but mistakes a soda machine for Berty. While Berty uses a Bowie knife to open a can of soda, Hoggie handcuffs and pepper sprays the vending machine,but he was stuck with the vending machine. As the plane gets ready for takeoff, Lola realizes she drank too much soda and has to go to the bathroom.Tinky watches Smelly, a flight attendant, demonstrate the safety procedures of the plane. He takes the manual and sees the dangers and fates of the passengers, including an ocean landing, a shark attack, and Godzilla. In his fright, Tinky gets queasy and needs a barfbag. Unfortunately Stevie is using them for puppets, so Tinky rushes to the bathroom. Meanwhile, as Berty works intently at his typewriter, Smelly reminds him to stow items away when they're taking off. The plane's clear for takeoff and Schooly, the pilot, flies them off. Berty calls someone on his cell phone, which interferes with the controls of the plane, causing turbulence. As the plane begins shaking, Tinky is thrown all over the bathroom, vomiting all over the place. Berty hangs up the phone and the plane stops shaking. Lola, still desperate to use the bathroom, rushes in as soon as Tinky leaves. Her OCD kicks in when she sees Tinky's vomit all over and Lola tries to get out. She can't do this, however, because Smelly parked a food cart right in front of the door, blocking her in. As Stevie takes a nap, Berty yawns and decides to lean back in his chair. His seat seems stuck, so Berty gives it a hard push. Unfortunately because Stevies' tray table is down, he is cut in half when Berty forces his seat back. Tinky, seeing what happened, calls for service. He tries to tell Smelly that Stevie is dead, but Smelly, not understanding Tinky's choked out words motions for him to be quiet so Stevie can sleep. Inside the bathroom, Lola finishes cleaning Tinky's vomit and flushes the paper towel down the toilet. Her deodorizer gets pulled downwards by the force of the sucking air, but she manages to pull herself back. She goes to the sink to wash her hands, but air begins getting sucked down the sink as well. She's not able to fight it this time and gets sucked through the drain, causing her organs to spill out into the sink before getting sucked down as well. Bertyy begins using a lot of high tech appliances which let out signals strong enough to interfere with Dogert's TV while he's watching a Godzilla movie. The signals also cause further turbulence, much to Schooly's annoyance. Schooly goes into the cabin to tell Berty not to use any electronic devices while in flight, but he gets diced by the food cart when the plane tilts forward. Berty, seeing Schooly' fate, takes all five parachutes, opens the escape door, and jumps out. Uncontrolled decompression occurs and all the passengers, except Stevie and Tinky get sucked out the door. As Berty falls he pulls the cords on each parachute, but since he's not wearing any of the parachutes over both shoulders, he loses all five of them. As Sanna is falling, she manages to grab one of the open parachutes. She believes that she's safe until she gets shredded by the propellers of the plane. As Smelly is about fall to his death, the wind pressure makes his facial skin inflate like a parachute. Back in the airplane, Tinky has to conquer his fear of flying by landing the plane. Berty keeps falling until he lands on his feet and crushes his legs, where he is then crushed by one of his machines. Smelly gently floats down and lands on the ground. The wind picks up his skin like a kite and he flies off a cliff and gets caught in some tree branches. Smelly has to tear the skin off his face and falls, bumps on the sharp rocks, and tumbles to safety. He's relieved until the landing plane's wheel runs over him. Tinky still pulls the steering wheel to slow down the plane and it rolls into the ocean. He opens the door, releasing an inflatable chute. As he tries to slide down, his wings pop the chute and he falls in the water. He lands safely in the water and sighs in relief. Suddenly, a shark attacks Tinky and chews him roughly, until a loud roar scares him. The shark spits Tinky out and quickly swims away while Tinky cries in pain and fear. Godzilla roars again and Tinky was screaming loud in terror before the episode ends. Moral: "Look before you leap!" Category:Blog posts